


Writhe

by ghostofnoodlewrap



Series: Vaguely interconnected fics where Jon and Martin are kinky [6]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Fluff and Smut, Kink as Stress Relief, M/M, Tickling, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofnoodlewrap/pseuds/ghostofnoodlewrap
Summary: After a long day at work, and a frankly awful meeting, Jon just wants to get out of his head.(Reading previous parts of the series is not necessary, but highly welcomed.)
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Vaguely interconnected fics where Jon and Martin are kinky [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808656
Comments: 13
Kudos: 164





	Writhe

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm in the process of writing a series of shorts from 1-word prompts for this series. And then one of them ended up like 4 times longer than the rest, so I thought I'd post it alone.
> 
> CW:  
> -Spontaneous kink used as stress relief.  
> -Tickling. Sexually.  
> -Bondage using cuffs and a spreader bar  
> -Jon is trans. The words used for his anatomy are chest, clit, and cunt.

Jon’s bag makes an audible thunk as he drops it after coming in, before the door slams shut behind him. The lock clicks as Jon turns it. That’s Martin’s cue to poke his head out of the kitchen. He does so just in time to watch Jon flick his shoes off. They thunk into the wall hard enough to make Martin wince.

At least he didn’t do it hard enough to kick through the wall. Martin’s lived in places where that could easily happen, and Jon certainly looks like he might be frustrated enough to try it.

“I take it it didn’t go well?” Martin says.

Jon’s late back. Later back than he should have been - yes there was a meeting scheduled to start at the time Martin usually leaves, but it looks like it ran on. And not just from the time, but also the set of Jon’s shoulders and the glassiness of his eyes.

“Some people just don’t know when to shut up.” Jon says. “That meeting was entirely too long and could easily have been an email.”

“Do you want to rant about it, babe?” Martin says.

He meets Jon in the living room, opens his arms just wide enough that he can still play it off if Jon doesn’t want a hug. He does though, walking into Martin’s embrace and breathing in deeply. Martin wraps his arms around Jon and rocks from side to side in what he hopes is a comforting manner.

“I don’t want to think about it.” Jon says. “It’s just-” He breaks off into a frustrated growl.

“Are you hungry?” Martin asks. “Dinner is almost ready.”

“I’m going to be in a foul mood until I get out of my head.” Jon admits.

“Dinner can wait.” Martin says. “What do you want?” 

“Tie me up and tickle me?” Jon requests.

Martin pulls back and looks Jon in the face. He’s gone just a shade shy of scarlet. He only meets Martin’s eyes for a second before he turns away, chewing on his lip. Then he licks his lips, and Martin feels a jolt of lust go through him.

Jon’s mouth opens, like he’s about to say something to wipe his suggestion away. Like it’s an embarrassment, or a hassle to do it. Like Martin won’t enjoy taking him to pieces. Martin needs to say something, and he needs to do it now.

“Sure.” Martin says. “Right now?”

“If that’s okay...”

Martin rubs little circles over Jon’s shoulders. He can feel the tension below. If Jon changes his mind about this, he might suggest a massage. Jon looks like he could take one.

“I’d love to.” Martin says.

Martin breaks their embrace, but he does take Jon’s hand, intertwining their fingers. He watches Jon smile, the little bit of weariness it wipes from his brow. Then he leads Jon into their bedroom.

“How do you want to do this? Hands apart or together?” Martin asks. “You said to tie you up, so…”

“Together.” Jon says. “Cuffs, not ropes.” He adds before Martin can ask.

“Do you want me to cuff your feet too?” Martin says. It isn’t always that Jon wants that. He can struggle against what Martin inflicts upon him more easily if he isn’t totally tied down.

“Can I have the spreader bar instead?” Jon asks.

A compromise. Jon will still be restrained, but he’ll sort of still have the ability to to move his legs. And he won’t be able to close them either - won’t be able to squeeze his legs shut. Jon hasn’t said anything about the way he plans to end this session, but if this turns him on - and Martin strongly suspects it will from past experience - then there will be no way to hide it.

“Of course. Do you want any other toys?” Martin asks.

“Uh…” Jon says.

“This doesn’t have to be sexual if you don’t want it to be.” Martin points out. “I can just tickle you.”

“I probably will get off on it though…” Jon says. “I at least want the option to.”

“How about this-” Martin reaches under the bed for one of their toy boxes, and rummages until he finds something that looks promising. “I get this out, and if you want to use it, we do, and if you don’t, we don’t.”

It’s a G-spot stimulator that he’s picked up. Almost U-shaped with one arm to go up Jon’s cunt and another that will rest against Jon’s clit. The shape of it means it will probably stay in even through Jon’s writhing, and Martin can keep hold of the little remote that controls it. Martin watches as Jon sucks his lower lip into his mouth.

“Okay.” Jon says. 

“Great. Why don’t you strip down while I get things out.” Martin says.

Martin kneels down to find the cuffs and spreader bar. He doesn’t watch Jon shed his clothes, but he can hear Jon remove them and the slight sound as they drop to the floor. Martin takes longer than really necessary ‘searching’ for what he needs, until he hears Jon sit down on the bed.

He stands again, the restraints he needs in his hands. “Anywhere you don’t want me to touch you?” Martin asks.

“My chest.” Jon says. “I know it’s out, or at least it will be, and I’m fine with you looking, but no touching right now. And don’t touch my cunt or clit, or use the toy unless I tell you to.”

“Okay.” Martin says. “Do you mind if I take off my clothes?”

“No.” Jon says. “Traffic light safewords. Keep going when I tell you to stop.”

That’s important. Yes, Jon being tickled does generally result in a lot of ‘no’s and ‘stop’s. But it doesn’t always. It wouldn’t at all if he gagged Jon, but gags have proven to be a thing Jon isn’t totally into.

“Okay.” Martin says. He shucks some of his clothes until he’s left only in his boxers. That will do for now. “Lie down, and put your hands up for me.”

Jon positions himself comfortably. He stretches his hands over his head and lets his fingers brush the bars of the bed’s headboard. Martin leans over and buckles him first into one cuff, then threads the chain between the cuffs around one of the bars before attending to Jon’s other wrist. Jon gives the restraints a little tug when Martin steps back, but they don’t budge.

“Comfortable?” Martin asks.

“Yes.” Jon says. “Do my legs next, please.”

Martin complies. He spreads Jon’s legs wide first, placing the bar between his ankles. Then he fastens Jon into it. It’s faster than doing his wrists - velcro fastening instead of a slightly fiddly buckle. That doesn’t make it any likelier that Jon will brute force his way out of them.

Which is to say that that’s a very low probability. The spreader bar has been very thoroughly tested by the two of them.

Already, Martin can see Jon relaxing. The fact that he has recognised that he is trapped and at Martin’s mercy and fully accepts it. Martin climbs atop him, settling somewhere around Jon’s thighs. He puts his full weight onto Jon’s legs slowly. When he’s fully seated, he feels Jon try to move his legs, and hears the gasp when Jon realises he’s fully pinned down.

“Ready?” He asks.

“Yes.” Jon says, although it’s very quiet.

Martin runs his index fingers lightly down the exposed underside of Jon’s arms. He watches Jon’s face, watches it scrunch as he tries to stay still. That facade is broken as Martin reaches Jon’s armpit and spreads his fingers to tickle Jon properly. Jon thrashes in response.

“M-martin!” He says.

“What?” Martin asks innocently.

He moves his hands down to Jon’s ribs.They’ve done this enough times for Martin to know that the best way to do this is to swap which areas he tickles quickly, before Jon has a chance to get used to the sensation. Which is why he switches to Jon’s neck as soon as he starts to squirm.

“ _Oh God_.” Jon whispers almost to himself. Then louder “Stop! Stop!” 

Every word he says is tinged with laughter. Jon writhes on the bed, trying to get away from the hands that assail him. Martin moves to tickle his stomach as Jon shrieks.

If he works him up a little more, Martin knows from experience, Jon will start crying. And sure enough, with another few flicks of Martin’s fingers, the first of the tears run down Jon’s face. He’s laughing so hard he can scarcely breathe.

“Stop it, stop it, stop it.” Jon says. He tries to move away, but Martin just pins him down, a hand on each shoulder. 

Next, Martin pins Jon across the collar with one arm. That frees up an arm to go and attack Jon’s stomach. He feels Jon strain against him, trying to get away. But there’s no way for him to move. Martin pins him down even firmer as a response.

“Fuuuuck.” Jon groans. 

Martin gives him another few bursts of tickling before he shows a little mercy and stops to let Jon catch his breath. 

He’s gasping, and his cheeks are wet. But it’s relief on his face. And, in time, that will fade out to a peaceful expression. But that won’t be happening any time soon.

Martin moves back to tickle Jon’s thighs. Up between Jon’s legs his clit is already erect and he’s wet enough to glisten a bit. But arousal is not consent and Jon has asked not to be touched there unless he gives permission. Martin has a sneaking suspicion that that permission might be coming soon, but he doesn’t all-out anticipate it. He’d rather not set himself up for a disappointment if it’s not a given, which it isn’t.

“Martin.” Jon manages between his laughter. “Martin stop. Stop it _now_!”

“Why should I stop?” Martin asks. “You’re clearly enjoying yourself.”

He moves back to Jon’s stomach, because that’s one of the most ticklish areas. And Martin would be lying if he said he wasn’t paying any attention to the jiggle of Jon’s chest. He won’t touch. He promised not to. But Jon said he could look.

“I’m not.” Jon says. “I’m really not.”

“Aren’t you?” Martin asks, his fingers digging into Jon’s sides. “Then why are you laughing so hard?”

“Oh, _fuck you_.” Jon says.

“Fuck me?” Martin questions.

“No, fuck _me_.” Jon says.

Martin hums. He strokes his hands along the inside of Jon’s thighs again, this time firm enough not to tickle. His thumbs just brush the edges of Jon’s vulva.

“What do you want?”

“Touch me.” Jon says. “Please Martin.”

Where is implicit. Martin slips a couple of fingers into him. Jon makes needy noises until Martin relents and strokes over his clit too. Jon bucks up into the touch.

“Do you want the toy?” Martin says. “That way I can keep tickling you.”

It’s not that Martin doesn’t want to fuck him. But Jon asked for this. Asked for the scene. And it was never specified that fucking would be part of it. And although Martin is already hard in his pants, he can wait. Jon will probably be amenable to getting him off afterwards (especially if he’s given exactly what he wants right now) and if not, Martin does have a hand.

“Please.” Jon says. “That sounds perfect.”

It’s not too big of a toy, so Martin decides Jon probably doesn’t need stretching, not if he can take two fingers straight away. Martin does give it a quick coat of lube, and as a result it’s probably a little cold when he slips it in. Jon will soon have it warmed.

“Do you want a pulse pattern or constant?” Martin asks.

“No pattern.” Jon says. “What are you waiting for? Turn it on!”

“Ask nicely first.” Martin says.

“Martin…”

“Yes dear?” Martin says.

Jon takes a deep breath as he realises Martin isn’t going to do it until he begs. His cheeks turn red, but just like the tears drying on his cheeks, Martin knows it’s not actually for a negative reason. Jon is secretly enjoying this.

“Please Martin?” He begins. “I need it so badly. Please turn it on, I’m so desperate for it. I’m fucking horny, okay? Please baby, I just - _fuck_.”

Martin switches it on and Jon’s head thunks back into the pillow with a groan. His pitch shifts higher as Martin switches it off the lowest setting, then Jon’s noises turn to something else entirely as Martin attacks his sides.

“Oh holy fuck.” Jon says. “Oh _God_.”

Jon squirms, but it’s like he doesn’t know what he wants more - to get away from Martin’s hands or to grind into the toy. The noises he makes are different now - winded and broken moans that are appropriate for both the sensations assailing him.

“Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Martin! Please...” Jon says. “Oh God, Martin I-”

He doesn’t manage to get anything else out before he goes rigid, his voice choking up, and Martin knows he’s coming. He keeps tickling Jon through it, and the noise Jon makes barely sounds human.

Martin removes his hands from Jon once he’s judged that the orgasm is over with. “What do you want?” He asks.

“Did I tell you to stop?” Jon says.

“Well, technically, yes…” Martin points out.

“Stop it you awful little man.” Jon says. “One more orgasm like that, then you can fuck me, okay?”

“Okay.” Martin says, but it’s drowned out by Jon’s shriek as Martin goes for the armpits again.

It is nice to see Jon like this. Squirming and desperate, yes, but also not at all self-conscious of how wrecked he’s getting. Gasping for breath, tears rolling down his cheeks, and his chest bouncing each time he moves.

They’ve moved away from the no’s and stop’s of earlier, now that the toy is lodged in his cunt and Jon is clearly chasing an orgasm. It’s almost as if Jon knows that Martin would take a request to stop as a request to turn off the vibrator. Instead, since Jon is such a pretty picture like this, he turns it up a couple of settings. Not quite the highest, not yet, but it still makes Jon scream and convulse as he comes again.

“Okay?” Martin asks.

“I know I said you could fuck me, but…” Jon says.

“Oh. Colour?” Martin asks.

“Still green.” Jon replies. “I’m enjoying this vibe a bit too much.”

“You can keep it in.” Martin says. “Do you want me to keep tickling you?”

Jon shakes his head. “Do you want my mouth?”

“That would be nice.” Martin replies. “I’m going to untie your arms though.”

Executive decision there. It will be far easier for Jon if he’s able to sit up, and with his arms free he’ll be able to remove the vibrator if it becomes too much. And, well, Martin’s not going to complain if Jon uses his new found arm-freedom to touch him back.

Martin shuffles up Jon’s body to get at his wrists. It leaves his crotch hovering somewhere above Jon’s face, and Jon cranes his neck up to mouth at Martin’s length through the confines of his boxers.

Martin shivers. “If you don’t stop distracting me, these buckles are never coming undone.”

“Sorry.” Jon says around a mouthful of cloth. And other things.

“You don’t sound it.” Martin says. Jon just sounds smug.

Jon doesn’t answer, but he does stop mouthing at Martin’s cock. Martin unbuckles his first wrist, and he’s scarcely checked it for redness or bruising before Jon’s taken control of his arm and it’s snaking its way down Martin’s body. Jon fishes Martin’s cock out of his boxers and shoves it into his mouth.

It takes Martin a little while longer to unbuckle the other wrist as a result, but then Jon’s pausing to remove Martin’s underwear entirely. Martin shuffles back a bit, up on his knees so that Jon can sit up and come in on a better angle. At least this way, Jon has more control and Martin’s not at risk of feeding him more than he can take.

Jon doesn’t take him down to the root, but he does start hollowing out his cheeks and bobbing his head down Martin’s length. Martin swears in response and rewards Jon by turning the vibrator up to its highest setting.

He isn’t going to last long, but from the way Jon’s fingers claw into Martin’s legs at the intensified vibrations, neither will he. Jon loses first, though, making a noise like a dying seal and shaking through his orgasm. Martin cannot say he’s unaffected.

One of Jon’s hands disappears then, as he removes the toy from his cunt.

“Had enough?” Martin asks.

“Yes.” Jon says, pulling just far enough off that he can speak. “I’ll still finish you off.”

Martin shivers at every word Jon says, because each word he says makes his lips brush over the head of Martin’s prick.

“I’m very close.” Martin warns.

Jon just opens his mouth and envelopes the head of Martin’s cock. He suckles it, running a hand up and down the length that’s not been taken into that wet warm heat. 

“Okay, I’m going to…” Martin says.

Jon doesn’t pull back and Martin spills into his mouth. He feels Jon swallow his seed down and gulps, but there’s nothing left for him to give. He’s already softening in Jon’s mouth.

Martin pulls back. He knows he’s looking down at Jon with a sappy expression, but Jon’s wearing one too, so that’s okay. He mouths ‘I love you’ to Jon, and Jon smiles and mouths it back.

The velcro straps on the spreader bar are easy to undo quickly. Martin clambers off Jon after that, lets him scrunch up and then stretch himself back out. Then he flops back onto the bed.

“Do you want to have a shower together?” Martin asks.

“Thanks for the offer,” Jon says, “but I’d rather take one alone.”

“That’s alright. Are you feeling better now, though?” Martin asks.

“Much.” Jon says. He rolls over, pressing his warm body up against Martin’s. He kisses Martin a couple of times on the cheek until he gets the hint and turns his head so that they can meet lip to lip.

“Mmm, are you sure you need to take a shower right this second?” Martin says.

“I am pretty hungry, but I’m also sticky most of the way down my thighs.” Jon says,

“Five minutes, and I’ll make sure dinner is ready when you get out?” Martin offers.

Jon kisses his nose. “Deal.”


End file.
